Come to pass
by Mirumo
Summary: La pluie. Une maison close. Six femmes au rez-de-chaussée, une à l'étage. Un homme. On n'échappe jamais à son passé. OS de retrouvailles; complete. Résumé pourri, comme d'habitude. Merci de laisser des reviews!


**Author: **Pas moi. Mon meilleur ami, que l'on va nommer Otani. J'ai publié un autre de ses OS, qui s'appelle « Hogwarts, Hogwarts, quand tu nous tiens ». J'ai juste corrigé ses quelques fautes.

**Raiting: **K. Un milieu et des personnages pas très recommandables (bien que je n'ai strictement rien contre ce milieu; je l'approuve et le respecte, tant qu'il n'est pas forcé et que ce n'est pas du pur exploitage), mais rien de choquant, en définitive.

**Pairing: **Comme ils se retrouvent ...

**Disclaimer**: Les deux personnages principaux sont à JKR, bien qu'ils ne soient pas décrits psychologiquement comme elle l'a fait dans les livres, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, et les autres, les six filles du début, sont à mon pitit poteau, Otani.

**Résumé: **Rien à dire, découvrez par vous-mêmes ... Haha. J'ai un peu la flemme de décrire, et de toutes façons, tout ce qui est important pour le contexte est dit dans l'histoire.

Un OS commencé à être écrit alors qu'on était en voyage scolaire à Kiel, au nord extrême de l'Allemagne. Les six filles ont été inventées par lui, avec mon aide (si on peut appeller "aide" le fait de demander incessamment "Et elle, elle est habillée comment? Et elle comment, physiquement? Elle se spécialise dans quoi?"), alors qu'on visitait Flensburg dans un froid glacial. Ma préférée, c'est Kim. Peut-être en raison de mes préférences à moi, qui sait ...

**Title: ****Come to pass  
**

_Signalez-moi les fautes de frappe que j'aurais pu faire, merci!_

La pluie se fracassait violemment sur les fenêtres du salon, résonnant avec bruit sur les vitres. Emy était accoudée sur le rebord, scrutant le ciel avec mélancolie. Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'il pleuvait, et évidemment, aucun client n'osait s'aventurer dans l'averse pour mettre fin à l'ennui fatal qui étouffait les six femmes depuis un certain temps. Emy se retourna, s'adossant au rebord de la fenêtre avec un soupir de dépit. Elle examina la salle avec lassitude, machinalement:ses cinq collègues s'y trouvaient, toutes plus désirables les unes que les autres.

Clio, la plus âgée (elle avait 42 ans depuis quelques mois, mais n'avait rien perdu de son charme envoûtant), jouait au piano un de tous ces magnifiques morceaux dont Emy ne réussissait jamais à retenir le nom, mais qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'écouter. La vétérante, vêtue d'un bustier noir et d'une jupe en tulle assortie qui couvrait ses jambes jusqu'à ses mollets, et chaussée de ballerines blanches et plates munies de lacets qui se croisaient sur sa peau pour disparaître sous le tulle, fumait une longue Marlboro sans aucune expression sur le visage. Ses longs cheveux raides d'un brun sombre, étaient lâchés et retombaient dans son dos, dépassant de quelques centimètres le siège sans dossier sur lequel elle s'était assise pour jouer.

Joan, âgée de 37 ans, peignait comme à son habitude sur une grande toile magiquement suspendue dans la pièce, faisant voler des giclées de peinture que chacune des cinq femmes évitait avec nonchalance, sans même y prêter attention. Elle portait un débardeur aux bretelles très fines, orné de rayures verticales multicolores et un mini-short assorti. Pour disposer d'une capacité de mouvement plus importante, elle allait pieds nus, sa peau brune tranchant avec les teintes froides des murs et des éléments de décoration. Sa chevelure noire formait une couronne crêpue qui auréolait son visage joyeux, contrastant savamment avec les couleurs vives de ses vêtements.

Puis venait Sara et Valeria, respectivement 28 et 30 ans, toujours fourrées ensemble (même dans le cadre de leurs acivités professionnelles), qui jouaient aux échecs version sorciers. Sara portait une robe noir à manches courtes par-dessus des collants opaques, ainsi que des santiags, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés tombant sur ses épaules en mêches folles, dans un désordre qui ne pouvait seyer qu'à elle. Valeria, pour sa part, était vêtue d'un costume d'homme noir à fines rayures blanches, démuni de chemise, de Derby's brillantes, un chapeau dans le même style posé sur son visage. Celui-ci était encadré par une longue cascade de cheveux bruns, séparés par deux rubans noirs noués assez serrés pour ne pas laisser quelques mêches rebelles s'échapper. Valeria était allongée dans un sofa et ne prêtait aucune attention à l'échéquier, poussait les pièces avec son pied, et ne remarquait donc pas les multiples tricheries de son amie.

Non loin d'elles « méditait » Kim, en position du lotus, couverte uniquement d'un kimono blanc qui cachait à peine sa poitrine quasi inexistante. Ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne, car indomptables, étaient ébouriffés par le ventilateur posé en face d'elle. Kim se spécialisait dans les clients qui cherchaient des femmes un rien androgynes, clients autrement nommés « homosexuels refoulés ».

Quant à Emy, du haut de ses 19 ans, elle avait enfilé une robe à la Marilyn, et coiffé ses cheveux blonds en deux minuscules couettes de chaque côté de son visage. Et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le salon quand la porte de la maison de passe s'ouvrit sur un silhouette masculine qui fermait un parapluie. Les six prostituées agirent simultanément. Emy se rua sur l'homme en hurlant de joie, Clio se mit à jouer un air joyeux avec un sourire en coin, Sara et Valeria envoyèrent valser allègrement leur plateau de jeu -c'était à celle qui atteindrait le nouveau venu le plus vite- , Joan se déhancha diaboliquement jusqu'à lui en lui envoyant une giclée de gouache rose fuchia, et Kim exécuta un saut périlleux pour se retrouver près de l'homme.

"Glen!"

Hurla Emy en sautant dans ses bras.

"Depuis le temps qu'on s'emmerde ... Tu nous sauves la vie!

- Il ne va pas toutes nous sauter en même temps." fit remarquer Joan en lui retirant son chapeau. "Avec qui tu montes, aujourd'hui?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien." répondit le dénommé Glen, embrassant chaque fille à son tour. "En fait, je pensais qu'il y aurait déjà du monde ...

- Personne depuis ce matin." soupira Kim.

S'installa un silence durant lequel chacune tenta de trouver un argument pour convaincre Glen de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Ce fut Clio qui le rompit.

"Et si nous lui présentions Gin?"

La réaction fut presque générale: protestations véhémentes. Seule Kim se désintéressa de la question, s'asseyant en tailleur pour reprendre son yoga. Emy fut la première à réagir:

" Ah non alors! Depuis que Gin est là, j'ai plus de clients!

- Moi non plus." renchérit Joan avec un vigoureux hochement de tête. "Et puis c'est pas parce qu'elle est nouvelle qui faut lui accorder tous les droits!

- Ecoutez, mes jolies, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle les attire comme des mouches." répliqua Clio, glaciale. "Pour ma part, ce repos me convient.

- Forcément, pour un frigidaire, c'est pas compliqué ... " marmonna Sara.

- Moi, au moins, je ne réchauffe pas tout ce qui passe,eh, micro-ondes!"

En disant ces mos, Clio lança un regard meurtrier à Sara, qui se mit à bouder, croisant les bras, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité contagieuse de Valeria, qui finit par gagner toute la salle, y compris Kim, qui était dans un état de transe assez profond mais ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Même Clio esquissa un sourire, tirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier posé sur le piano, qui, ensorcelé, continua à jouer lorsque la brune se leva pour aller déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Glen.

"Gin ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ... En attendant, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous.

- Avec plaisir." répondit Glen, et il passa une main sur les hanches de Clio, et une autre sur les fesses d'Emy.

Il s'assit au milieu d'un des multiples canapés pourpres du salon, accueillant Emy sur ses genoux, puis Sara et Valeria à ses côtés. Clio vint se poser sur l'accoudoir, tandis que Joan s'allongea sur les genoux de Valeria, posant ses longues jambes galbées sur le deuxième bras du sofa, ses mains sous sa nuque. Kim était assise devant eux, feignant de ne pas voir les grimaces infantiles que lui adressait Emy.

"Alors comme ça," questionna Glen, "vous avez une nouvelles?

- Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà." répondit Clio en allumant une nouvelle cigarette de bout de sa baguette magique. "Elle se fait appeller Gin, on n'a pas le droit de donner son vrai nom ...

- Oh, tu tiens tes promesses, maintenant?

- Oui, enfin, c'est surtout qu'elle est experte en sortilège de Chauve-Furie ... N'est-ce pas Sara?"

L'intéressée grimaça. Glen préféra ne pas connaître les détails ... Cependant, quelque chose titillait son esprit depuis que Clio avait nommé sa nouvelle "protégée". Cette Gin, il était persuadé de la connaître ... Après tout, peut-être vallait-il mieux qu'il résiste à la curiosité. Si cette femme faisait partie de son passé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle risquait de le reconnaître, et alors tout ressurgirait. Et Glen ne voulait surtout pas ça. Il avait changé de nom, de lieu de vie, il avait falsifié des masses de documents, et avait été jusqu'à simuler sa mort pour que plus jamais personne ne le connaisse sous le nom de Harry Potter. A présent, le Survivant était mort. Il était Glen Beresford _(NA: Mouwaha, c'est moi qui aie proposé ce nom. Comme quoi je sers à autre chose que corriger ...)_, né-moldu, élève de Hufflepuff à Hogwarts durant toute sa scolarité, aujourd'hui sans emploi et vivant de l'héritage de ses parents. Voilà ce qu'il était, ni plus, ni moins. Il avait coupé tous les ponts, et cela faisait désormais cinq ans, ce n'était pas pour être reconnu par une de ses anciennes maîtresses ou camarde de classe! Il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille, oui, il allait faire ça. Il ne reviendrait plus. Il allait saluer les jeunes femmes, prendre son parapluie, et ...

"_Hello, buster ..."_

Trop se retourna avec anxiété, mais la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à quelque connaissance. Une beauté pareille ne s'oubliait pas ... _(NA: Alors que tout le monde a compris qui c'était ... Toujours aussi doué, le Balafré.)_

La jeune femme avait la peau pâle. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, mais dotée de formes incroyablement généreuses. Une longue robe pourpre sans manches, fendue sur la cuisse, découvrait en grande partie sa gorge plus que désirable, et des escarpins rouge sang à talons épousaient parfaitement la forme de ses pieds. Une longue chevelure rousse ondulée encadrait son visage magnifique dont les yeux couleur chocolat fixait Harry avec audace. La jeune femme portait dans la main droite un verre à pied rempli d'un vin dont le rouge s'accordait parfaitement avec son vêtement, verre dans lequel elle buvait parfois de façon très provocante. Harry promena son regard sur le corps splendide de cette femme, des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds. Amusée, Gin alla s'asseoir sur le piano, croisant les jambes. Harry la suivit du regard, époustouflé. Sans aucun scrupule, il posa Emy sur le sol et se dirigea vers la nouvelle venue, charmé. Clio leva les yeux au ciel, Sara et Valeria soupirèrent, Joan retourna à sa peinture et Emy, boudeuse, croisa les bras après avoir pris la place de Harry dans le canapé.

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur le rebord du piano, à côté de la jeune femme, dans une position qu'il voulait décontractée, mais trébucha sur le tapis, et dû se rattraper à l'instrument, posant une main à plat de chaque côté de Gin, et avançant malgré lui _(Na: C'est c'la, oui ...)_ la tête pile dans son décolleté, se retrouvant dans une situation, certes, extrêmement appréciable, mais aussi très gênante, même compte tenu de sa profession.

"Eh bien," dit-elle une fois la surprise passée, "voilà un client bien direct ..."

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant le visage rouge au possible de "Glen", toujours planté dans son décolleté, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'y enfoncer complètement. Harry, jusqu'alors pleinemement ridicule _(NA: Je suis d'accord)_, reprit ses esprits, et, saisissant le verre de vin de la jeune femme, il fit couler son contenu sur la poitrine de celle-ci, buvant l'alcool à même la peau. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Gin se leva, s'adossant au piano tandis que Harry continuait à embrasser sa poitrine avec délice. Il remonta le long de sa gorge, venant la mordiller dans le cou. Caressant la cuisse de la jeune femme de l'une de ses mains, il lui susurra à l'oreille:

"_What's your name, honey?"_

La jeune femme lui répondit dans un souffle, relevant la tête en fermant les yeux, mêlant son nom à un gémissement de plaisir étouffé:

"Ginny Weasley ..." _(N.A: Je sais qu'elle répond bien rapidement et que c'est pas plausible, et qu'elle s'excite pour un rien, alors qu'avoir les seins pleins de vin rouge qui tache qu'un grand con léchouille, c'est vraiment pas sexy, mais l'auteur, c'est pas moi! D'ailleurs, l'auteur va me haîr d'avoir ainsi pollué son OS de mes petites remarques.)_

A cette annonce, Harry sursauta violemment, laissant se briser le verre d'alcool au sol dans un bruit qui fit se tourner toutes les têtes vers les deux jeunes gens dans un même mouvement. Ginny fixait son ex-mari avec de grands yeux sans comprendre sa réaction si brusque. Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme l'entraîna avec un sourire charmeur vers les chambres, sous le regard ahuri des six femmes, comme entravées en pleine action, figées dans une scène assez comique.

Ginny s'éveilla la première. Elle avait passé la nuit la plus torride qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec passion, frénésie, comme de jeunes amants encore ignorants des plaisirs de la chair _(N.A: Ceci est une grosse contradiction, mais bon, tout le monde a compris l'idée ...)_. Et, malgré cette perfection, il y avait un goût de déjà-vu dans la façon d'agir de ce "Glen", comme si elle avait déjà eu affaire à lui ... Par ailleurs, elle avait décelé dès le premier regard quelque chose qu'elle connaissait dans ce visage souriant, dans ces yeux d'un vert si profond ... Cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, contemplant le corps nu de "Glen", quand elle remarqua une bague à son annulaire gauche. Le déclic se fit aussitôt. Non, il était impossible que ce soit ... La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, se couvrant du drap, et alla ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode pour en extirper un écrin noir, d'où elle sortit un anneau en tout point semblable à celui qui ornait le doigt de Harry. Lâchant en même temps drap et bijou, Ginny plaqua une main contre sa bouche, étouffant un hurlement d'horreur. Elle recula, se retrouvant acculée au lit sur lequel elle tomba, assommée par sa découverte. Ainsi, il était vivant ... L'esprit de la jeune femme commençait à retrouver sa clarté, et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Harry allait payer pour toutes ces années de silence, de solitude, de pleurs et de douleur, ces années de galère où elle avait maintes fois tenté d'en finir.

Elle prit sa baguette magique sur la table de nuit, la pointa sur son ex-mari, et, le visage baigné de larmes, prononça un Imperio haineux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny fit son entrée dans le salon, maquillée, habillée, rayonnante. Sublilme. Elle s'assit aux côtés de ses collègues, se mit à plaisanter avec elles. En un regard, elle sut que Clio savait. Elle sut aussi que son aînée ne dirait rien à la manière qu'elle eut de baisser les yeux pour allumer une cigarette Black Devil au chocolat. Il lui fut étrangement facile de paraître heureuse et naturelle.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de simuler son cri d'horreur quand un coup de feu retentit au premier étage.

**Et c'est la ... FIN!**

**Quelques précisions et autres supputations de la correctrice-recopitrice (pas de l'auteur) **(ceci n'est donc pas tellement autorisé, et ça va l'emmerder, mais j'aime bien son OS, alors je place mes idées à la fin)

"Hello buster", on va dire que c'est l'équivalent de notre "Salut, bel inconnu". Dans les films, ils le traduisent: "Salut, cow-boy". Vous voyez l'idée ...

Harry, après Hogwarts, s'est marié avec Ginny, et sa célébrité lui pesait tellement qu'il s'est fait passer pour mort. Ginny en a souffert terriblement, et s'est retrouvée complètement larguée: avant, elle vivait de l'argent de Harry, et là, elle ne savait plus où aller, vu que c'est une Weasley, donc elle n'est pas riche. Après une énième tentative de suicide (elle était à la rue, et totalement détruite par la "mort" de l'autre con), elle a décidé d'aller se faire engager dans la fameuse close de miss Clio, et voilà. Harry s'est donc comporté comme un goujat et un pervers, elle a tout à fait raison de le zigouiller. Moi, c'est comme ça que je l'interprète ...

Le revolver avec lequel Harry s'est tué est celui avec lequel elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de se suicider également; ça expliquerait ce qu'elle fait avec un flingue dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle est censée y faire des galipettes. Elle l'avait gardé (on sait jamais), mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que son ancien et défunt époux revienne tout d'un coup. Comme quoi, en effet, on sait jamais ...

Comment Clio a su, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que "Glen" lui avait confié la vérité, un jour, après quelques intants d'intimité ... Ou alors elle est vraiment super intelligente. Ou Legilimens. A votre avis?

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, chacune des filles se "spécialise" pour un genre de clients. Ca m'a fait rire de récapituler l'idée. Clio, c'est la vétérante, et la taulière; elle est là pour ceux attirés par les beautés fatales et glaciales. Joan pour ceux attirés par les filles plein de vie, pétillantes. Sara et Valeria pour ceux qui veulent des plans à trois. Emy pour ceux attirés par les petites jeunes. Kim pour les homos refoulés, comme indiqué dans la fic. Et Gin pour les anciens sauveurs de l'humanité balafrés et myopes soit-disant morts. J'ignore si les maisons closes sont vraiment comme ça, je ne le pense pas, mais c'est assez sympa, pas vulgaire ni repoussant, comme peuvent l'être tous les faits-divers de proxénétisme. En même temps, on n'est pas là pour faire du réalisme.

Comment Harry n'a pas reconnu tout de suite son ancienne épouse, malgré tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux (une superbe rousse aux yeux chocolat, prénommée "Gin", qui sait magnifiquement exécuter le sortilège de Chauve-Furie), ce n'est pas difficile d'y répondre. Il est con. Harry est un grand niais, je l'ai toujours dit.

Enfin, si vous avez aimé ceci, allez donc voir l'autre OS du même auteur que j'ai également recopié et corrigé, d'une longueur à peu près égale; "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, quand tu nous tiens". Je l'ai déjà dit, je sais.

**Et laissez des reviews, pitié! **En récompense, si vous le faites, j'irai voir les fics que vous avez écrites (si elles sont sur HP), et je laisserai également des reviews.


End file.
